


Coffee

by BenedictCumberlandAccent



Series: Bertie!Verse [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Family Dynamics, M/M, Martin and Douglas have a son, Parenthood, Temper Tantrums, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictCumberlandAccent/pseuds/BenedictCumberlandAccent
Summary: For Fandot Creativity Night, the prompt was hot chocolate/silence.Martin wants a nice night in, but his boys aren't letting himPart of the Bertie!Verse





	Coffee

Martin came home, exhausted from the day. Even though Carolyn was paying both of her pilots now, their salaries didn't make quite enough to support the lives of two grown men, and a 3 year old. After shutting down Icarus Removals, Martin decided to work part-time at a high-end café. With a decent amount of hours, great pay with tips, and good walking distance from home, it was the perfect second job to support his family.

Even though it was perfect, the job was still tiring. While not as laboring as being as being a Man with a Van, the amount of social interaction was exhausting for an introvert like Martin.

The pilot was happy to be home once more, with his two lovely boys. He couldn't wait for a quiet night in, with Douglas' excellent cooking, and Bertie cuddles and reports of his time at daycare.  
  
Instead of his bliss at home, Martin entered his living room, and heard the sound of a war going on. Martin followed the sound to the kitchen, where he saw his two gentlemen fighting.  
  
"I'm sorry Bertram, you're not getting any coffee," Douglas told the boy, frustrated. Martin could see that Douglas was having struggling to keep his cool. Knowing both were too stubborn for their own good, Martin thought that this had probably been going on for a while  
  
"I want coffee!" Bertie practically shrieked.  
  
"Well, you can't have it," Douglas responded, so close to snapping.  
  
"WHY?" Bertie definitely shrieked. He was small, but his voice could get as booming as his Dad's, when he wanted it to be.  
  
"Because you're three years old!" Ah, now both his boys were yelling. Great. 

Martin flopped on the couch, far too tired to directly intervene. He didn't have the energy to deal with this, and one of them would eventually quit fighting. Hopefully without Bertie getting a caffeinated cup of joe.

And then Douglas started ranting. This day was just getting better and better.  
  
"And you know what else, Bertram? It's far too much caffeine for someone your age and size, it's six o'clock at night, so you'll be up past your bedtime, and be tired tomorrow. And we're out of coffee grounds, and you won't like the taste anyway, so stop asking!"

In retaliation to his opponent's point, Bertie began to a have major meltdown.   
  
Martin could hear is little boy kicking and banging on the floor. He was wailing his heart out, screaming for his need of that stupid drink. Martin hated hearing his loved ones fighting, his heart ached hearing his child cry, but most of all, he was too damn tired to let this temper tantrum continue. This war had to end once and for all.  
  
He got up from the sanctuary sofa, and onto the battlefield at the kitchen.  
  
Douglas stood over their son, letting to boy continue his screeching needs of java.  
  
Martin bent down to his son's level, carefully picked him up, and rubbing his back. This abruptly stopped the noise, Bertie's tears calming to light sniffles.  
  
Douglas gave Martin a look. The captain knew his husband was trying to get their baby boy to learn that this isn't how things work, but Martin need peace and quiet. Bertie had time, and he'll learn another day.  
  
"Shhh... Bertie," Martin hushed his toddler, ceasing the whimpers, "How does a cuddle and some hot cocoa sound?"  
  
This caused Bertie's mood to flip, and the little one become his cheery self again.  
  
"Yay!!" he cheered. Martin handed Bertie over to his Dad, and went to flop back onto the couch. Douglas groaned, annoyed but willingly going to prepare the hot drink.  
  
"Martin just enjoyed the silence.


End file.
